Lyokian Recruit
by Lion3
Summary: Post- Williams's disappearance. On a walk in the woods, Aelita discovers a runt-ish, mute, 7 year old and agrees to watch her till her family is found. To the surprise of the gang, Ellie, her name, knows about the supercomputer since her father helped design it. Now Xana is targeting the new teammate who holds the key to defeating him. Is Ellie truly the solution to their problem?


**Welcome to the newest Lion3 project! For those who didn't already I am Lion3! In this alternate version of Code Lyoko, the Lyoko warriors discover an odd, mute child with amnesia. However, there's one special thing about her: she knows about and how to run the super computer! Who is this kid? How does she know about the super computer? And why is Xana now targeting her? Find out now! This takes right after William vanishes. I don't own Code Lyoko. Please keep the comments nice and I apologize deeply to those who do not enjoy this, Code Lyoko was my favorite show growing up and I would not want to spoil it for ANYONE! Read, comment, review!**

**Ch 1: An Unlikely Discovery**

It was a peaceful morning at Kadic Academy: the birds were singing, the flowers were in bloom, and the sun shone brightly. Just your typical spring day. But not so for one group of kids. For Aelita Stones and her friends, life was never typical. How can it be when you spend nearly all your time balancing your school life with your ongoing battle against an artificial intelligence on a different world. Aelita had decided to take a walk to clear her head of their newest trouble. They had accidentally lost one of their fellow classmates and newest member to their team, William, to Xana, and program bent on world domination. They had covered up the trail by posing as William's father and calling in that he was sick, but that would work for only so long.

"If we don't figure out something soon, we're in real trouble," Aelita thought out loud. Suddenly, she heard a rustle in the bushes. With Xana always targeting her and the group, she was on high alert.

"Who's there?" She demanded.

Nothing. Now she knew it was trouble. Just then, an arm stumbled out and laid limp next to the bush. The pink haired girl ran over and saw what was going on: lying there, barely moving or breathing, was a little girl, no older than 7 or 8. Aelita rushed into action. Luckily the kid was incredibly and probably unhealthily small in size, making it a breeze for the elder girl to hoist her onto her back and piggyback ride her to the infirmary. The nurse was shocked to see the ruff condition of the child and laid her out on an empty bed.

"Ms. Stones, you get to your classes. I'll handily our guest,"

"But!"

"You may return after class to check up,"

"..fine,"

As Aelita walked up to science class, she began to wonder.

"Who is that girl, and what exactly happened to her?"

*Hallway*

"So you just found the kid lying there? No people around? No other footprints?"

"I know Yumi, it was so strange. it look like she had been through some rough times too. She looked she hadn't eaten anything in days"

"Now that's scary. I wouldn't be able to survive if it were me!"

"Odd, this is serious! We've got a little girl nearly half dead and you're thinking about your stomach!"

"Calm down Ulrich. This could be a trap for all we know, so we should stay on high alert,"

"I don't think so Jeremy. If she were one of Xana's creations, why haven't you picked up an activated tower and follow up, why didn't she attack me when she had the chance?"

"She's got you beat Einstein,"

The gang quietly walked into the infirmary and saw their new guest. Getting a better look, Aelita saw that the girl had brown hair with bright red streaks outlining it, nice porcelain skin, and two big, curious, and frightened gold eyes. The nurse walked up to them.

"Aelita, I see your back. Come on in. You kids too,"

The Lyoko warriors gathered around the cot. Aelita walked up to the girl and gave her a smile. The kid appeared to be shy.

"Hi there! Glad to see you're okay. My name's Aelita and these are my friends:Jeremy, my cousin Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi,"

The others waved at her while the girl, who realized they could be trusted, gave a small smile and waved back.

"What's your name?" Ulrich asked. The child's smile faded as she drooped her head.

"What's the matter?" Odd asked. "Cat got your tongue?" Nurse Nancy walked over to them.

"Actually Odd, she's mute,"

"Oh, sorry kid," the girl smiled, showing she didn't mind. Jeremy brought out a pen and paper.

"Why don't you right your name down?" The girl shook her head lightly. The gang looked to the nurse in confusion.

"She also appears to have amnesia. I think she might of hit her head,"

"How long has she been like this?" Yumi questioned.

"A few days at least. As for her muteness, something appears to be blocking vibrations to her vocal cords,"

"So it's an unnatural muteness?"

"That's right Aelita. I've called up some hospitals and they believe that the blockage will eventually clear up along with the amnesia,"

"That's a relief,"

"Indeed Ulrich," Suddenly the headmaster walked in and saw the group there.

"Children! I didn't expect to see you here. So this is the child?" He placed a hand on her head.

"Yes sir," Aelita confirmed.

"Well, until her parents can be found and notified, the authorities ask that she remains here. Ms. Stones, I was wondering since you found her, you could keep a close eye on her?"

The girl took Aelita's hand and smiled with her bright golden eyes, stating she trusted the elder girl. Aelita smiled back.

"Alright, I'll watch her,"

"Well we've got call her something besides kid," Yumi stated.

"What about short stack for her size?" Odd joked, earning him a surprisingly powerful punch to the arm, causing him to rub it.

"OUCH! What was that for?"

"Guess she doesn't like her nickname," Ulrich laughed. Yumi began glancing at the red streaks in hair.

"How about Streak?"

She perked up at this, letting the slightest smile slip. Ulrich caught it.

"I see we've got a smile. Streak it is!" All of them began laughing.

*Next Morning*

After Streak had settled into Aelita's room, the two walked down to the cafeteria. Aelita tried to encourage her.

"I think you'll really like it here Streak. The students and teachers are pretty nice and there's great food,"

Streak gave a weak smile as the two walked into the cafeteria. After getting their crusaunts and hot chocolate, Ulrich spotted them and motioned to their table where everyone was waiting.

"Hey Aelita! Streak! Over here!"

As Streak quietly(not that she had a choice) followed Aelita, a foot suddenly tripped her. Before her breakfast could hit the floor though, Streak managed to slide her mug in the direction of the falling liquid and catch without spilling a drop and caught the bread after preforming a summersault. Apparently she had excellent reflexes. While Odd helped the younger girl to her feet, Yumi saw it was Sissi who had tripped her.

"What's the problem Sissi? Why'd you do that?" Sisi gave her an innocent smirk.

"Oh sorry, she was so small I didn't see her!" Nicholas and Herb begin laughing at the kid's expense , but Streak isn't phased by it. Ulrich however, doesn't take it as lightly.

"That's pretty low Sissi, picking on a little kid who can't even speak!"

"I also didn't hear anything. She just snuck up on me!"

Streak winced at that comment, obviously vulnerable with the matter of her inability to speak. Aelita noticed this and decides enough was enough.

"Why don't you just leave Sissi, before you make yourself look worse than you already do,"

This managed to drive off the bully and her cronies. Aelita took a seat next to Streak, who had her hands on her forehead.

"Don't worry about Sissi and her goons Streak. They're all bark," Jeremy explained. This perked her up a bit. After breakfast, Streak followed Aelita and Jeremy to their first class: Science. The principle had decided that Streak should follow the group around for the first couple of days to get her familiar with the academy. As Ms. Hertz began the lesson, Jeremy and Aelita began talking.

"Hey Aelita, are you sure Streak should be here? I mean she's only 7,"

"If she's gonna stay with us Jeremy, she might as well get a jump on her studies,"

After science and gym, Jeremy met up with the others for lunch.

"So Einstein, how was short stack's first?" Odd asked, genuinely curious.

"I'll tell you this: Streak is a lot smarter and faster than she's letting on,"

"What do mean Jeremy?" Yumi questioned the genius.

"In science today, she correct Ms. Hertz on the attraction of metallic bonds and in gym, she outran everyone easily,"

"That's pretty impressive," Ulrich stated. An alarm suddenly went off. Jeremy grabbed his laptop from his bag and checked it out.

"Xana's on the offensive! We better get to the factory!" The group of 4 ran for the manhole cover in the park. Just as Yumi was about to text Aelita about the attack, the pink head appeared at the school gates looking worried. Seeing friends, she ran up to them.

"Have any of you seen Streak?"

"She's not with you?"

"No Odd, and I've looked everywhere! I left her alone for a minute to get my books and she just vanished!"

"We'll have to find her later, Xana's launched an attack!" Upon these words, the group made a run for the factory, the thought of where their new friend had wondered off to lingering. Once inside the elevator, Jeremy gave the usual speech.

"You guys head to the scanners. And hurry! I don't want to know what Xana's..."

He stopped dead. The elevator doors had opened to reveal Streak sitting at the base of the super computer, obviously working on something. All their jaws dropped. Noticing the elder kids, Streak jumped down from the chair and walked over to them. Everyone tensed, waiting for the child to attack, until Aelita noticed she didn't have the mark of Xana.

"Guys she's not under Xana's control!"

"Then how does she know about," Ulrich was caught off as Streak began pushing him back to the elevator.

"What is it?"

"Ulrich, I think she's trying to say get to the scanners," Jeremy guessed. Streak nodded and the rest of the team headed off, leaving Jeremy and Streak alone.

"So how do you know about this place?"

Streak gave him a 'I'll tell you later, start the process' look. Seeing no reason to object, Jeremy lyokolized the others onto the desert sector.

"Okay guys, the tower is located northeast from your current location,"

"Got it Jermey!" Aelita said. The group began moving at top speed towards the tower.

"Guys, kankerlots heading your way!" Just as the blonde said this, the creepy monsters appeared.

"Laser arrow!" Odd cried as his weapon destroyed 1 of the 6 creatures. While the girls made a run for the tower, Ulrich triplicated and took out 3 others. While Jermey kept a close eye on the guys, Streak managed to keep a better eye on the girls. Seeing approaching monsters to the girls, she desperately tried to get the attention of the blonde.

"What is Streak?"

Pointing to the screen, Jermey saw the problem.

"Oh! Thanks! Aelita, Yumi, 3 hornets and a megatank!"

"Thanks for the heads up Einstein!"

The 3 flying monsters headed straight for the girls. A beam managed to hit Aelita right in her back.

"Aelita, careful, you just lost 20 life points,"

As Yumi handled the hornets, Aelita took on the megatank.

"Energy field!"

The megatank blew up on contact with the ball of light, giving Aelita a straight shot to the tower. Yumi on the other hand, wasn't fairing as well. After taking out 2 of the creatures, 2 more flew in and finished off what life points Yumi had left.

"Odd, Ulrich! Yumi just got devertulized! Go protect Aelita!" As the boys raced to help Aelita, an unwelcoming sight.

"Aelita! Incoming Scipazowa!" Much to her dismay, Aelita saw the the tall, tentacled creature hadn't straight for her.

"Energy field!"

The creature dodged the attack and head straight for Aelita, backing her against the ledge.

"Aelita!" Jeremy cried, helpless to do anything. He was suddenly shoved to the ground as Streak jumped into the chair and began typing in codes at high speeds. On Aelita's end, a large blast launched the monster into the Digital Sea. Odd and Ulrich finally arrived.

"Well that's something you don't see everyday," Odd stated glancing at Aelita's unlikely savior. It was a manta, a pink manta.

"Hey Jeremy, how'd you whip this one up?" Ulrich asked.

"It wasn't me, it was Streak!"

*10 minutes later*

After the tower had been deactivated, the gang gathered around the mute child.

"I don't understand. I've been studying the super computer for a year now and I've never come across a program that can create our own monsters,"

"Streak, how did you do that?" Aelita asked the child gently. She turned back to the computer and began typing. Suddenly, a robotic voice came out.

"I scanned the molecular compound and structure of the fastest monster I could find and broke it down. From there, I rebuilt the monster and rewrote the program to attack other monsters. I made it pink so you'd know it wasn't an enemy," Everyone just stared.

"Streak, just who are you?" Ulrich asked.

"My real name is Ellie Zimmer. I'm 7 years old and I think my father had a hand in creating the super computer," They gasped.

"But my father kept it a complete secret from the world!"

"Not entirely true Aelita. I think our fathers were good friends and fellow scientist that designed the structure of the super computer. My father, for what ever reason, stop the project and left it to Franz Hopper,"

"That still doesn't explain how you know how to run the supercomputer," Yumi pointed out.

"I'm getting there! A few years after you and your father vanished Aelita, around a year after I was born, my father tried to reconstruct the supercomputer. However, without the original designs, the machine blew up, killing my mother in the process. I, however, was effected differently. Though the blast damaged me a bit, it seemed to have triggered several different processes in my mind, automatically giving me extensive knowledge of the supercomputer and engineering. According to the doctor, I can use 97% of my brain for thinking instead of 10%. It also changed me physically. My eyes were brown before the explosion, but that doesn't matter,"

"Hey kiddo, where is your old man now?" Odd asked spontaneously. Ellie let out a single tear, causing Odd to jerk back.

"Oh man,"

"3 months ago, I was coming home from school and these men in black were there. Before I knew it, my father was killed and my house was burned to the ground. Next thing I saw was Xana, who had been a program my father had created. It couldn't take me over completely but it managed to block my vocal functions, stump my growth, and wiped my memory clean. And hear I am now: with my memory, but still mute and short,"

As Ellie finished typing the last word, she burst into tears. Aelita gently placed her head to her chest as she let it out. The others gathered for a group hug. Aelita then had Ellie's meet hers.

"Ellie, you may have lost your family, but now, you've got a new one!"

"Yeah you're part of our team Ellie!" Ulrich cheered.

"You're one of us now!" Yumi encourage.

"I could really use your help. Maybe together, we can free Aelita from Xana's power," Ellie turned back to the computer.

"I only have one thing to say: Lets kick some artificial butt,"

Everyone cheered as Odd gave her a slap on the back

"Welcome to the team short stack!" Ellie punched him and typed.

"Odd... I still hate that nickname,"


End file.
